


Throw Your Arms Around Me

by Five678Patty



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddles, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Night at Stevie’s, Spooning, heteronormative bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five678Patty/pseuds/Five678Patty
Summary: A coda to S04E02 Pregnancy Test. Blow jobs and cuddles...and Patrick processing his feelings over the evening’s firsts.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 63
Kudos: 254





	Throw Your Arms Around Me

Patrick looked up at David. His eyes were closed, and his head was thrown back. The ropey cords of his neck were visible as his body clenched and shook its way through an orgasm. The expletives that had been falling nonsensically from his mouth moments ago were replaced by a hurried pronouncement that he was about to come. Short breathy shudders tumbled over each other as they escaped David’s perfect lips—the moment of release was punctuated by an elongated moan that would have made Patrick come in thick ribbons had he not already done so—at David’s skilled tongue and adventurous fingers—several minutes prior. As David’s hands fell to the mattress from where they had been petting Patrick’s hair, his whole body relaxed—a veritable puddle, spent and content atop Stevie’s incorrectly styled bed.

Patrick felt a warm rush—elation filled him as he marveled at the man lying in front of him. A man whose dick was twitching under the ministrations of his tongue. He couldn’t believe it. _Patrick Brewer had David Rose’s cock in his mouth._ Happiness coursed through his entire being. He grinned to himself. Or he tried to. The grin turned out to be a mistake given that along with the warm metaphorical rush that accompanied his first time bringing David to climax, Patrick also felt the literal warm rush of David’s cum as it filled his mouth. Despite expecting it, the sudden sensation was somehow still unexpected. He swallowed as best he could, some of the cum escaping from the corners of his lips as he gently sucked David through his orgasm. Patrick knew he must have lacked a certain finesse as he swallowed and sucked simultaneously all the while trying not to choke and make a complete idiot of himself. But he didn’t care because beneath it all was a joy bursting through his very core. This felt right.

Patrick let the head of the cock fall from his mouth. His right hand was still fisted around David’s shaft, albeit loosely, as he lifted his left hand to wipe the errant cum from his lips and chin. David opened his eyes and looked down at Patrick between his legs. A goddamned vision looking like the cat that got the cream; his face flushed, his smile infectious. David returned it twofold. He’d had better blow jobs before (of course he had) but as first-time fellatios go, this was a spectacular effort. Everything with Patrick was turning out to be spectacular. They locked eyes, beaming stupidly at each other.

“Hi,” David said on an exhale of breath. 

“Hi,” Patrick replied, equally softly. He shook his head bashfully, a small laugh of awe and incredulity at what he’d just done fell softly from his lips. 

“C’mere,” David said, making grabby hands at Patrick.

Patrick froze, his head still bracketed between David’s thighs. He wanted nothing more than to be pulled into David’s arms, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, how this worked. He tried to shake off the weirdness as he pulled himself onto his knees. But David saw it, the flash of hesitation. 

_Fuck. Cue the gay panic._

David’s smile faltered and he let his hands fall back to his side. 

“Oh. No. Sorry. Fuck. We don’t have to. I just thought—” 

What _had_ he thought? That they would be boyfriends now? That things would be different with Patrick? _Because he was a nice person?_ God, why was he always so fucking naïve? When was he going to learn? This wasn’t the first time he’d been someone’s first gay experience. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d been used to satisfy a curiosity or as an experimentation. Like Patrick said, he had a rich dating history. He knew how this went. He just wished it weren’t happening with Patrick. David waved his hands dismissively, feigning a nonchalance that was in no way convincing.

“—You’ve probably got a lot on your mind…and need some space…and have some feelings you want to work through.”

“Wait. David, no. It’s not that.” Patrick grabbed for David as he shifted on the mattress, preparing to swing his legs off the bed. “Please don’t go.” There was a plea in his voice that made David look up at him. Patrick's face was open, his eyes displaying a vulnerability that wasn’t there before. “Please. I promise you, it’s not what you’re thinking.”

David pulled the rumpled sheets protectively over his body. But he stayed on the bed.

“Okay. So, what is it?”

Patrick sighed heavily. “Can I?” he asked, indicating David’s legs, and David nodded. Patrick situated himself, a leg on either side of David’s body, and sat low on his thighs. He looked down at his hands where they rested in fists on the sheet covering the man who had just given him the best sexual experience of his entire life. He heaved another breath and looked up at David through his lashes.

“I’m sorry, David. I just—I panicked a little. Not because I have any regrets—but—because I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know how this works.”

David snorted out a laugh. “Um. I’m pretty sure you were working it out just fine when you had my cock in your mouth. More than fine, in fact.”

“Noted,” Patrick said, a small smile tentatively playing at the corner of his mouth. He felt a warmth rising up his cheeks as he lifted his head to more fully look at David. “But that’s not what I meant. It was more about the cuddling. Not to unlock the box, but I’ve always been the bigger one in my relationships. So, now, am I, like, the girl...or whatever? Should I cuddle up against you? Do you spoon me? Does it work if I spoon you?”

“Oh, honey. Come here.” David reached up and tugged Patrick down onto his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby-gay-business-partner turned something more. Patrick had always exuded an easy confidence in everything he did that David forgot sometimes this was all new to him. David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple as Patrick adjusted his body to the new horizontal position, his legs finding David’s. His head laid nestled against David’s neck.

“First, no one’s the girl. We’re just two people, that’s all. It doesn’t need to be more than that. Thinking you have to fit into a particular role is heteronormative bullshit.” David’s fingers trailed lightly over Patrick’s back as he spoke. “And second, there is no right way to cuddle. If it feels good, you’re doing it right. Don’t overthink it.” He punctuated the point with another kiss to Patrick’s hairline. Patrick nuzzled in closer and let his lips press lightly against David’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.

“Mmm, I like it when you do that.” David angled his head away from Patrick, exposing more of his neck in invitation. Patrick’s teeth grazed against the expanse of stubbled terrain. 

“And I like doing it,” Patrick mumbled against his skin. 

“We’re going to find out all the things you like doing. I promise. And in the meantime, this isn’t so bad right? Cuddling like this?”

“I’m not sure it’s the ideal position to sleep in.” Patrick felt David laugh beneath him.

“Uh. Yeah.” He rolled Patrick off him and onto the bed. “I have an idea. We’re going to experiment,” David said, wiggling his eyebrows and implementing what Patrick assumed was meant to be a shimmy. It was harder to recognize than usual since they were horizontal, and David was mid-reach for his phone on the bedside table when he executed the shoulder shake. David opened his clock app, set the timer, and playfully shook the device in front of Patrick, showing the display counting down from five minutes. “We’re gonna see which positions you like to cuddle in.”

“What?! No. David, that’s, I don’t know. It sounds so… juvenile.”

“Excuse me, you didn’t seem to mind experimenting earlier. In fact, I distinctly recall you taking to the task with great enthusiasm.”

David settled onto his back, pulled back the sheet and patted the space beside him. “Now, get in here, and half-spoon me.” 

“I’m sorry? Half-spoon you?”

“That’s what it’s called, Patrick.” He pats the space again, this time a little more insistently. “Now cuddle me already.”

Patrick laughed as he settled under the sheet and curled himself around David’s larger body. His head rested on David’s chest, their legs tangling together. 

They laid in silence, David’s arm curving around Patrick, stroking soft circles on his bicep. Patrick listened to the steady beating of David’s heart as his fingers familiarized themselves with the dark hair on his chest. David dropped another kiss to Patrick’s temple. This was nice. It was more than nice. Patrick felt a thrill at the solidness of David against him; at being able to rest his full weight on this man. Patrick shifted a bit, untangling their legs and raising his hip to instead drape a single leg over David’s body. He pressed himself against David and let his eyes close. Their breathing synced. He wanted to stay like this forever, in this paradoxical place where David was both a warm fortifying mass capable of holding him up yet soft and yielding as Patrick’s smaller frame curved around him, creating a perfectly sized space for Patrick. A place where he fit. He shifted again, trying to find points of contact on David’s body for each of his limbs. 

“You’re like an octopus,” David mused quietly, and immediately regretted it when he felt Patrick’s hand still and his body tense around him. “A very sexy octopus,” he elaborated, walking back the comment. After a moment, Patrick’s fingers resumed their hypnotic path around David’s chest. His body relaxed into David’s again. 

“Would we call an octopus sexy, though? Couldn’t I be, I don’t know, like, a koala instead?”

“I fail to see how a koala is any sexier. And anyway, you’re far too handsy to be koala. You’re definitely an octopus.” 

Patrick was about to defend the inherent sexiness of koalas when the timer sounded. 

“Switch,” David exclaimed.

Patrick peeled himself from around David and settled onto his back. “Half-spoon me, baby,” Patrick said, his voice dropping to a lower, sexier register. The effect was lost somewhat by the fact his face fought against the smile so obviously tugging at his lips. “Half-spoon me real good.”

“M’kay. You think you’re being funny but I’m gonna. I’m gonna half-spoon you so good. I’m gonna half-spoon you like you’ve never been half-spooned before.” Patrick managed to maintain a straight face for 0.87 seconds before he dissolved into a fit of giggles. David followed him into the giggling fit, laughing the ridiculous laugh of the deliriously overtired and sex-happy.

The thing was David _did_ half-spoon Patrick like he’d never been half-spooned before. It was nothing like the soft slight curves of Rachel. This was so much more. The weight of David’s head and limbs as they rested against him was grounding. He felt small. And he liked it. The scratching of David’s stubble against his skin thrilled him no end and the way his body hair would sometimes tickle as he shifted position surprised Patrick. He was at a loss how to articulate what it felt like being snuggled by David—so he didn’t try. Instead, he just laid there and enjoyed it; cataloguing these jumbled thoughts and new feelings, packing them away to be puzzled over later. Everything was new. What had always felt perfunctory and insubstantial with Rachel (and the handful of other girls he’d shared a bed with) suddenly felt momentous.

“Is this okay?” 

“Mmm, yeah. It’s more than okay.” 

“Good,” David said he placed a kiss to Patrick’s lightly haired chest. 

The minutes passed in quiet conversation about nothing in particular, hands softly trailing skin and lips lazily kissing hairlines or jawlines or whichever body part was within kissing distance. When the timer sounded again, David extracted his limbs from Patrick and directed him onto his side. “Are you ready for the full-spoon, this time?”

Good god, was he ever. If he thought David snuggling against him in the half-spoon position made him feel small, David spooning him made him feel downright…dainty? Feminine? No, those weren’t the right words. Delicate, maybe? Whatever the word was, it was lightyears away from how Patrick usually felt. He was solid. Had been for much of his life. Short, compact and sturdy; his thighs borne from a combination of genetics and years playing catcher. He thought back to earlier this evening when David had called his thighs thick. Patrick had deduced through context and tone—and the not insignificant amount of attention David’s hands, then teeth, paid them—that this was a good thing.

To now find his solid, stocky self so completely enveloped by David was a total rush. David’s chest butted against his back; David’s palm flat against his thigh, traveling towards his hip, his stomach, then his chest, until it found his hand. David’s long muscular arm encircled him. He felt taken care of. Deserving. Full. A warmth spread through his entire body; a molten lava starting in his chest, then flooding his entire body until he felt it in his toes, and in his fingers that were entwined with David’s.

David reached for his phone and turned off the timer once Patrick started to snore softly. It was cute, David thought. He pulled Stevie’s comforter up and around them and settled himself back behind Patrick, his arm wrapping firmly around him. He was a little miffed that Patrick had fallen asleep so quickly, before they had tried spooning with Patrick as the big spoon. David was very sure he would like to have Patrick’s arms curled around him as he fell asleep. He’d been ogling those forearms ever since Patrick stood in front of him, arms crossed, teasing him about his stoned voicemails. He was only human, after all.

He mentally started compiling all the different cuddling configurations they’d yet to try. There was face-to-face, which admittedly he’d always deemed completely incorrect for reasons of morning breath, but David was willing to lift the moratorium. For Patrick. They could even try the position where they laid side by side, on their backs, and just tangled their legs together. It wasn’t strictly cuddling but it would probably make it easier for Patrick to extricate himself from a sleeping David to go on those ridiculous early morning hikes he likes to take before the store opens.

David realized then he was imagining a future with Patrick, one beyond the usual few weeks or months. He pressed his nose against Patrick’s spine and dropped a kiss there. He breathed in Patrick’s scent and let himself hope, that yes, _they would_ become boyfriends now. And they could try all these positions, and more, because beyond all reason, Patrick didn’t run, and it seemed like he wasn't planning to. They had time, David realized. It was this thought that filled his head as he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been floating around my head since last year. I started to write it a couple of times but never got beyond the first paragraph. Until now. I'm feeling pretty chuffed to have finally written it, tbh.


End file.
